


Sex With Me (So Amazin)

by HolyTrinity



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Jimin is definitely a sugar baby, M/M, Succubi & Incubi, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 01:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12097923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyTrinity/pseuds/HolyTrinity
Summary: "Jimin ran fingers through his short, brown hair, trying to keep the frown off his beautiful face. He had went through all this effort, dressed up all pretty with the softest makeup he could manage."





	Sex With Me (So Amazin)

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, I'm going down with this ship.
> 
> Only the plot belongs to me. 
> 
> Please comment and enjoy!

Jimin ran fingers through his short, brown hair, trying to keep the frown off his beautiful face. He had went through all this effort, dressed up all pretty with the softest makeup he could manage. And yet, here this man stands, offering him some bullshit. Jimin is appalled.

It wasn’t often that he found himself accepting to meet men on such short notice. Women, he doesn’t mind as much simply because they are a lot like him in their requirements. Women are quick and efficient and they know what they want when they come to the table with business. They plan everything down to a T to make sure that things are met with perfection. Men can be the same of course and usually those are the individuals that Jimin deals with, but this man before him does not have the cutthroat efficiency that Jimin desires.

What’s most important however, is that he also lacks the funds. Jimin could tolerate a man who did not necessarily know what he wants in life. However, what he cannot tolerate, is an individual who demands his time and refuses to pay for it. It takes everything in Jimin’s person to remain seated. He is poised, calm, controlled, and perfect despite this Salt currently trying to talk him into working something out.

Jimin has learned from a very young age, that it is not wise to allow someone else control of your emotions. He is above allowing any form of anger to show on his face. However, he is also above the man’s simpering and begging. Jimin is a nice person, a little vain depending on who you ask, but he’s not evil. He also isn’t very patient, especially considering he had taken an Uber all the way out here. Jimin does not live so far north and yet here he is, far away from home with a man whose pockets are not as deep as he made them appear. A true horror story indeed.

“Look,” Jimin says, interrupting whatever babble the man was spouting, “I really appreciate the date, really I do, but if you can’t accept my terms then I don’t see us going far. You’re a great guy but I don’t think you’re made out for this.”

When all the man does is stare, Jimin figures it’s his best bet to excuse himself. He stands, careful with the chair so it doesn’t scrape across the marble floor. He’s disappointed with the date but definitely not with the restaurant. The man must have saved up or something considering he couldn’t even handle Jimin’s monthly rate. Well, whatever.

Jimin turns then, expecting the man to handle the bill considering he was the one to offer to take him on a date in the first place. Jimin’s already pulling out his phone as he walks, his strides confident and sensual from years of practice and dancing. He knows he looks good, knows that people are turning to stare but he doesn’t mind at all. Instead, he basks in their attention, working on deleting Tinder off his phone as he does so. He’s heard so much about finding potential there but, so far, it’s only been a bust for him.

Once he’s outside, Jimin finds himself shifting about on his weight. For one, it’s pretty cold outside and Jimin had opted not to wear one of his many faux fur coats. His jacket is beautiful but it isn’t doing much in the way of providing warmth. He doesn’t feel it as much as a regular person would, but it’s still a mild annoyance. Also, he’s a long way from home which means he’s going to have to take an Uber again, and pay for it. With a snort, Jimin glances at his phone again, preparing to open up the Uber app when he hears someone approaching.

When he turns, Jimin isn’t all that surprised to see the Salt approaching. He knows the type, the super self-righteous who get all offended when his offers don’t work. Jimin’s not super concerned about what could potentially go down, but he feels some annoyance stirring in his belly at the prospect of ruining his outfit. He had been very meticulous about his clothing for the night, which had been a waste anyway.

The man is bigger than Jimin physically, so of course he’s going to think he’s stronger as well. Humans always thought that way about him, but despite being designed to be appealing, Jimin is also more than strong enough to hold his own. Especially against a man entering what seems to be his fifties. It doesn’t matter how hard the man works out, he’s still aging and time will always be against him.

“Listen here you little slut,” the man snaps and Jimin blinks in surprise.

He had been expecting some negativity but compared to the simpering of a few minutes ago, this change is quite rapid. Perhaps he’d finished the champagne before coming out to harass him.

“I’m a slut now?” Jimin questions softly, not particularly offended, just annoyed.

“Yes! You are!” The man growls, getting angrier when Jimin apparently doesn’t take the insult for what it is.

“Maybe I am, but you didn’t seem too concerned about that when you requested this date nor when you begged me to accept your offer, which, even if I had, I would have regretted it thanks to your behavior right now,” Jimin replies, a finality to his tone that the man notices and does not appreciate.

He goes to say something else, Jimin can tell considering his mouth is opening and his finger is raising. For some reason, men really enjoy pointing at people. The man also seems to be puffing himself up, raising himself to tower over Jimin’s short stature. It’s easy to be taller than Jimin but Jimin is not intimidated despite that being the man’s goal. If Jimin wanted, he could have this man on his knees, sucking on his thumb and drooling like a baby. However, they are in a public setting and there’s only so much Jimin can do to continuously appear human. His ethereal beauty already points a couple fingers at what he really is.

Whatever the man was about to say, probably some rude insult that wouldn’t ruffle Jimin’s feathers, is cut off quite neatly.

“Is he bothering you?”

The voice cuts through all the annoyance Jimin had been feeling and he finds himself standing up a little straighter. When he turns, he finds himself looking at a ridiculously beautiful man. The man stands just a little taller than Jimin himself but he seems so much bigger because of his presence and the way he carried himself.

He was wearing a dark blue suit and although Jimin didn’t much care for pinstripes, he found himself invested anyway. His hair was honey brown and swept up away from his forehead like someone had ran their fingers through it recently, but it came off as more professional instead of accidental. Golden brown eyes were watching him, completely ignoring the flustered man. Jimin was trying to figure out how the man had just popped up next to him without Jimin noticing but he was distracted by the other thoughts floating through his head of how attractive the man was. It was unfair really.

“He was actually just leaving,” Jimin finds himself saying, unable to look away from the newcomer.

“Was he?” The man asks, one eyebrow raising as he glances at the man who is, despite Jimin’s words, still standing there.

Jimin isn’t sure what it is, but something in the man’s gaze has the Salt shuffling away, muttering apologies as he tucks tail and practically runs. When the Salt is gone, the man turns to face Jimin completely and if his side profile was unfair then the entirety of his face was just plain unnatural. Gods, Jimin loved his lips.

“My name is Minseok by the way,” the man says, holding out his hand.

Jimin stares at it for a short second before taking it, wondering at the smooth, softness of it.

“Jimin,” he replies, breath hitching a little when the man turns his hand so he can place a gentle kiss there and gods but his lips are as soft as they look. Jimin is definitely in trouble.

“Jimin,” Minseok purrs and Jimin finds himself shifting a little, feeling his pheromones practically waft off of him with his interest and arousal.

The man notices, if the way his eyes darken mean anything, which doesn’t surprise Jimin. He’s way too beautiful to be human, Jimin just can’t pinpoint what he is exactly.

“Were you leaving too, Jimin?” Minseok asks and Jimin blinks several times, unsure as to what he’s talking about.

However, it doesn’t take long for him to realize that he is standing outside the restaurant with his phone in hand, the Uber app clearly visible. Jimin finds himself blushing a little, which is ridiculous and totally out of character, before sliding his phone into his pocket with his free hand. Minseok is still holding the other one and Jimin’ll be damned if he reminds him of that.

“Not if you have something else in mind,” Jimin responds, smiling his prettiest smile.

Jimin is well aware of how beautiful he is, how easy it is to get whatever he wants. He wouldn’t be good at what he does if he didn’t know that. He was just a little flustered by Minseok’s beauty, but that doesn’t mean he can’t charm Minseok too.

Minseok smiles, perfect, pretty white teeth on display. His smile is kind of gummy which is so adorable Jimin almost can’t stand it. He wants to think that the man is a fellow Incubi but he doubts it. It’s easy for Jimin to tell who is kin and who isn’t and despite this man’s beauty and charm, he is not.

“Oh, I have a lot of things in mind,” Minseok says and the way he says it, the way his voice purrs out the words and the way his eyes darken even more gives Jimin a hint of just what he means. Jimin is so down for it.

“I’d love to find out about all of those things,” Jimin says, eyes gleaming as he steps closer.

Minseok’s smile is bright enough to fuel the sun but filthy enough to make Jimin aware of how this night is probably going to end.

Three hours later and Jimin finds himself in a beautiful hotel, on the top floor, in one of the biggest beds he’s ever seen. Minseok doesn’t seem the least bit interested in the hotel considering this is his room, but he’s patient when Jimin admires the view.

That changes about three seconds later when Minseok wraps his arms around Jimin, bodily placing him on the bed. This isn’t the first time Minseok has manhandled Jimin and Jimin definitely isn’t complaining. Instead, he lets himself fall backwards, bouncing a little on the soft bed. It’s memory foam, the best kind.

This is Jimin’s element, his natural habitat if you will, so it’s easy for him to show off his best assets. Minseok drinks it all in, admiring the way Jimin’s body looks. After hours of talking and eating, they’ve learned a lot about each other but now it was time for the best part.

Jimin reaches up, fingers curling into Minseok’s black dress shirt. He could rip it if he wanted, turn it into tatters, but he decides to go for a different approach. Minseok seems to like Jimin either way, but being an entity that feeds off of desire, Jimin can tell that right now, Minseok wants to be in control.

So, Jimin is gentle but quick as he unbuttons the shirt, pulling it from out of the slacks and shoving it off those broad, muscled shoulders. Minseok’s body is amazingly crafted, not a single scar or blemish in sight. Jimin presses kisses to any patch of skin he can and Minseok seems to like that, likes it even more when Jimin adds some teeth, judging by the purring growl he’s making.

While Jimin is nipping at Minseok’s chest, Minseok is more concerned with removing Jimin’s clothes. Jimin’s jacket, the pretty lavender and gold jacket was soft to the touch but not very valuable in the bedroom so Minseok chucked it somewhere, uncaring of where it went.

Finding out that Jimin was only wearing a tank top underneath, granted one that matched the jacket, had Minseok pleased. It was so much easier to have all that golden skin on display. When he kissed at Jimin’s neck, the younger leaned back, allowing him all the space he wanted, blunt but perfectly manicured nails digging into Minseok’s back. It hurt, but in a way that definitely felt good.

The foreplay could only last so long considering how much they wanted each other, so it didn’t take long at all before the both of them were naked. Minseok got Jimin naked first simply because he was on top and he found Jimin’s weak spot in the form of his very sensitive nipples and the rings going through them. That had been a delightful discovery.

Jimin’s body is smooth and hairless and he seems to like the heavy petting he receives so Minseok keeps that up while he pulls off Jimin’s pants. The second delightful discovery of the night is that Jimin isn’t wearing underwear. So, as soon as the black slacks were off, Jimin’s dick showed itself. It was pretty like the rest of Jimin, about average length but thick enough to give notice.

Since he was already standing, Minseok removed the remainder of his clothes, amused when Jimin’s gaze immediately drops down. If the heightened scent of lust is any indicator, Jimin definitely likes what he sees.

With a small laugh, Minseok gets back on the bed, kissing Jimin hard and thorough. The younger kisses back eagerly, nipping at Minseok’s bottom lip like the tease he is. Minseok lets Jimin do it for a second, only to retaliate by pressing his finger against Jimin’s perineum. The reaction is immediate, the younger moaning and arching into it.

“Like that do you?” Minseok muses and Jimin moans again when Minseok’s fingers go lower, finding delightful discovery of the night number three.

“Oh? You came prepared, did you?” Minseok asks, a pleased note to his voice.

Jimin hums low in his throat, one hand sliding down to wrap around Minseok’s dick as he does so.

“Mm, not enough I don’t think,” Jimin purrs in response, stroking Minseok once from base to crown, thumb gliding over the wet head.

“Tease,” Minseok growls in response, pressing two fingers inside Jimin as he does.

Jimin lets his head fall back, moaning freely as he does so. Minseok’s fingers are longer and thicker than his, so he feels fuller, more stretched out as his body accommodates to the intrusion. Minseok doesn’t go all out with the prepping, a little distracted by Jimin’s everything.

The younger is still releasing pheromones and his hand is still around Minseok’s dick, light touches fluttering over his crown in a teasing manner. What makes it worse is when Jimin wipes up some pre-cum with his finger and sucks it into his mouth, watching Minseok as he does it.

“I’m keeping you,” Minseok says, removing his fingers and lining up as he does so.

“Are you now?” Jimin purrs, pleased.

Minseok doesn’t answer verbally, instead choosing to claim Jimin by pushing into him. He isn’t rough but it’s not super gentle either. Jimin loves it either way, enjoying the weight of Minseok and how thick he is, spreading him wide. Minseok is entirely focused on the feel of Jimin, how hot he is and how tight his body holds onto him.

Jimin takes a deep breath, inhaling the lust and the pleasure swirling around them, letting out a low moan when Minseok’s hands grab his waist, shifting his lower half just enough so he can bury himself in Jimin’s tight heat.

“Fuck,” Jimin curses and Minseok catches a flash of electric blue in his eyes, gone as quick as it came.

Cocking his head a little, Minseok watches Jimin’s face as he pushes deeper, harder. Jimin responds immediately, taking whatever Minseok gives him happily.

“You like that huh?” Minseok muses, reaching up with one hand to flick at one of Jimin’s nipple rings.

Jimin’s eyes flash open, meeting Minseok’s immediately. He nods, too busy taking Minseok’s dick to find words. Minseok doesn’t mind, more determined now to see that blue again. He had a guess about what Jimin was, and the answers are slowly coming to him.

Minseok picks up the pace, fucking Jimin almost brutally but Jimin doesn’t seem aware that the pace Minseok has set would break a human, probably kill them. In fact, he’s ecstatic, fingers scrabbling for some type of hold on the soft silk sheets. When he can’t get a proper hold, he reaches for Minseok instead, fingers digging into Minseok’s biceps as tight as he can. Minseok just fucks him harder for it.

Their coupling only gets rougher when Minseok realizes that Jimin can, and will, take whatever Minseok gives him and so, he finds himself leaning down over Jimin, putting all of his weight into it. Jimin’s eyes keep flashing between the human brown he was sporting and the electric blue Minseok believes is his real eye color.

He can feel something building up, can feel the tension, almost taste it, but he has no idea what it is. Or at least, he hadn’t been too sure, not until Jimin growled hungrily at him, legs locking around his waist.

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum,” Jimin says, his voice fucked out and wrecked, “please, I can feel it.”

Minseok can feel it too, can feel his own orgasm building up but it feels different, more powerful. It clicks then, what Jimin is. Minseok had a hunch ever since he first smelled the sweet, alluring scent that made up Jimin, but this only confirmed it.

There wasn’t any time to comment on it, let alone think it through, because soon his orgasm was powering its way through him. Minseok had never come so hard in his life, never come so hard his vision blacked out. He could hear Jimin, hear him cry out in something that sounded like a mix of pleasure and victory. He felt himself falling, but he had enough control of himself to put his hands out on either side of Jimin. Jimin may not be human like Minseok but Minseok doubted he could really handle all of his weight.

When his vision returned, Minseok found himself still hovering over Jimin. The younger looked blissed out, chest heaving a little. There’s cum on his stomach and chest and even a little bit on his neck. It smells good, kind of like an aphrodisiac and Minseok wonders what would happen if he tasted it.

Instead of testing it out, Minseok leans down and kisses Jimin, deeply and thoroughly. The younger responds, small fingers curling into his hair as he does so. When he pulls back, he finds that Jimin is watching him, electric blue eyes and all. Minseok can smell that he’s a little nervous but he’s too fucked out to actually show it.

“What’s wrong?” Minseok asks, because what just happened was the closest thing to perfection in his opinion.

“Are you okay?” Jimin asks, his voice soft and small as he plays with Minseok’s hair.

“I’m fine, a little hungry. What’s wrong?” Minseok asks again, one brow raising when Jimin blushes. It’s cute.

“Usually people tend to pass out when I feed and I took a lot from you. It was amazing,” Jimin says that last part so breathlessly that Minseok has to laugh.

“Well, obviously I’m not normal,” Minseok replies, shifting a little.

He’s still inside Jimin and so moving makes the younger moan, eyes fluttering a little.

“Really?” Minseok asks, amused and a little turned on. Jimin only blushes deeper.

“I’m an Incubus, I’m kind of always ready to go,” Jimin replies and Minseok hums.

“That’s adorable but this time I’ll probably bite you,” Minseok admits.

It had been hard enough not doing it the first time and Minseok figures that the only reason he hadn’t was because of the distance between them when he came. Jimin’s brows furrow and Minseok wants to ask about those but he keeps it to himself. Not the time.

“So you’re a,” Jimin trails off, looking at Minseok curiously.

“Vampire,” Minseok answers and Jimin’s eyes widen.

“I’ve never been with a vampire before,” Jimin says.

“I’ve never been with an Incubus before,” Minseok replies.

“Well,” Jimin shifts a little, biting his lip and Minseok realizes that, despite what just happened, Jimin is shy.

“You could bite me if you like. It’s not going to hurt is it?” Jimin asks and he doesn’t really seem too concerned about that last part, seemingly just asking to ask.

“Not if I don’t want it to and trust me, I want you to feel good,” Minseok promises.

“Well then, can you handle a round two?” Jimin asks and there’s the teasing little minx from before.

“What kind of question is that?” Minseok asks, fake angry.

“Well, in your old age and all,” Jimin says, giggling.

“Old age? I’ll show you old age,” Minseok growls playfully, pulling out carefully so he can manhandle Jimin how he wants.

Jimin shrieks, giggling a little as he wiggles around only to moan, quite loudly, when Minseok gets him on his hands and knees and buries himself right back into that tight heat.

“Do I feel old?” Minseok teases but all he gets in reply is a pretty moan.

There had been rumors about Incubi blood, that it was one of the best right up there with Sirens and Angels. Minseok can confirm that it is, without a doubt, the best blood he’s ever had. It helps that when Jimin feeds Minseok gets even more euphoric.

The next morning, Jimin wakes up slowly. His body is lax and languid, impossibly relaxed after the night he’d had. There’s an arm draped over his stomach and a leg in between his. Minseok’s body is pressed so close that Jimin can feel his hard on pressed against his lower back. His head is tucked underneath Minseok’s and Jimin finds himself smiling lazily, curling more into Minseok’s embrace.

In response, Minseok’s arm squeezes around him tighter and a low, rumbling purr starts up in Minseok’s chest. It must’ve been instinct to get Jimin to go back to sleep and it definitely works. Extremely drowsy and well fed, Jimin finds himself dozing off again easily.

He wakes up again sometime closer to noon. Minseok is still there but he’s on his back now, Jimin tucked carefully into his side. Normally Jimin’s a light sleeper and he would’ve noticed the change in position, but he must’ve been comfortable enough to remain sleeping. Awake now, Jimin rolls over, taking in Minseok’s sleeping form.

His face, which had been quite regal and intimidatingly beautiful is softer now. He looks younger and his cheeks seem rounder which is adorable. He’s completely naked, the covers dipping dangerously low around his waist.

Jimin runs his hand down Minseok’s chest, feeling the way Minseok breathes. He doesn’t need to, but it seems like a habit. When Jimin gets to Minseok’s stomach, he’s pleasantly surprised to find a treasure trail there. He hadn’t noticed it last night, but he realizes why. The hair there is sparse, just a thin line leading down to his dick, and it’s basically the same color as his skin, alluding to his hair actually being the honey brown that it is.

Jimin runs his fingers over Minseok’s abs, touching just to touch by now. Jimin is a very touchy person so he finds joy in running his fingers along Minseok’s body. About five minutes later, Jimin is swirling his finger around Minseok’s belly button when he hears Minseok’s voice.

“Enjoying yourself?”

Minseok’s voice is deeper after just waking up and the sound goes straight to Jimin’s dick. Tilting his head up, Jimin finds that Minseok is watching him, an amused smile on his face. Jimin has absolutely no idea how long Minseok had been awake, but he’s not worried about it considering Minseok doesn’t seem to be worried about all the touching.

“Yup,” Jimin says and Minseok laughs a little.

“Well then, by all means, don’t let me stop you,” he says, lifting his arms up and tucking his hands under his head, eyes never leaving Jimin’s face.

Jimin eyes him, trying to see if he’s serious but Minseok has an amazing poker face going on. With a shrug, Jimin does, eyes going back down to Minseok’s stomach. Above him, Minseok’s eyelids lower a little, but he doesn’t go back to sleep, too amused by the adorable Incubus.

Since he’s awake now, Jimin’s hands go lower after a few minutes, curving towards his pelvis. Minseok doesn’t move or show any hints about how he feels on the matter, so Jimin keeps going. Minseok’s thighs are thick and muscular, he probably plays a sport of some kind, Jimin muses.

When he glances up, he finds that Minseok is still watching him despite his gaze being heavy lidded.

“You play sports?” Jimin asks, curling his fingers and running his nails down Minseok’s thigh.

Minseok hums an affirmative in the back of his throat and Jimin laughs.

“What sport?” Jimin asks.

Minseok doesn’t answer, just hums again looking a lot like the cat that got all the cream.

“Hm,” Jimin hums, running his hand over the smoothness of Minseok’s thigh.

“Rugby?” he asks.

Minseok hums again but it’s deeper. No.

“Tennis?”

A deep hum.

“Volleyball? I love volleyball.”

Another deep hum.

“Lacrosse?”

A snort. Hell no.

Finally, with a playful smile Jimin sits up, moving to straddle Minseok.

“How about badminton?”

An eyeroll.

“Baseball?”

Another snort.

“Basketball?”

Minseok gives Jimin a deadpan stare before flexing his thighs a little and Jimin laughs.

“Alright alright. It’s football isn’t it?”

“Tease,” Minseok answers.

Jimin giggles and it is, undeniably, the cutest thing ever.

“I already knew it was football,” Jimin says, rocking a little and well aware of what hardens underneath him.

“Oh?” Minseok asks, amused by Jimin’s cute little nod.

“Saw the cleats by the door last night,” Jimin says.

“You just wanted to annoy me!” Minseok accuses, sitting up to wrap his arms around Jimin’s waist.

“What are you going to do about it?” Jimin teases, laughing when Minseok rolls them over.

“I’ll show you, you little tease,” Minseok growls.

His laughter cuts off into a choked off moan when Minseok guides his dick right into Jimin’s hole, his body warm, soft, and receptive after all they did the night before.

“Fuck, fuck, yes,” Jimin breathes, feeling, once again, how thick Minseok is, the burn of his length pushing as deep as it’ll go.

However, after entering him, Minseok doesn’t move. He just watches, genuinely amused, as Jimin tries to wiggle and writhe under him.

“Please,” Jimin begs, his ass spread so wide on Minseok’s dick but unable to get any of the friction due to Minseok’s weight.

Minseok rolls them over then, so Jimin’s right back on top. Gravity has him sinking down on Minseok’s dick, eyes rolling as he goes.

“You want it so bad, take it,” Minseok says, pleasant as you please.

Jimin looks at him for a moment, whining when he realizes that Minseok is serious.

“I’m sorry, please,” Jimin says, leaning down to kiss Minseok as deep as he can.

Minseok lets him, accepts the kiss and Jimin’s cute little tongue when it coaxes his out to play. However, his hips remain still and once Jimin notices that, he whines again, sucking on Minseok’s tongue.

When that doesn’t work, Jimin sits up again, exhaling hard when he’s fully seated. Minseok merely raises a brow.

“Don’t like when you get teased huh?” Minseok asks, tone playful.

“No,” Jimin says and he sounds a little childish but he doesn’t seem to care either way, especially considering the fact that he’s pouting.

“If you want either of us to come I suggest you get to moving. I’m not going to do all the work all the time,” Minseok chides and Jimin flushes.

“I’m sorry,” he says again and his voice is small, soft.

Minseok reaches for Jimin, pulling him down and kissing him gently. Jimin gives in easily, eagerly even, letting Minseok do whatever he wants.

“I’m not mad, but you’ll make it up to me anyway, won’t you pretty boy?” Minseok asks and Jimin nods eagerly.

“Good, show me,” Minseok says and Jimin does, sitting up and placing his hands on Minseok’s chest as he begins to move.

Jimin rides dick like he was made for it, and in a way, he was. He doesn’t seem to care for any type of niceties, just focused on getting Minseok off. Minseok doesn’t mind, prefers the way Jimin does it anyway. It helps that Jimin is babbling about how good it feels, how deep inside he can feel Minseok. Minseok isn’t much of a talker, but Jimin obviously enjoys being praised and it’s extremely easy to praise him when he’s so fucking perfect.

At some point, Minseok isn’t the best with time considering how long he’s been alive, Jimin’s body arches in a way that looks painful to Minseok but doesn’t seem to bother Jimin either way. When he comes, it’s actually a really pretty sight. Minseok hasn’t come yet so he’s not so focused on his own orgasm that Jimin greedily feeds on.

So, he gets to watch the way Jimin flushes all the way to his nipples. He gets to see the way his pretty dick throbs and twitches. Jimin comes hard enough to get it on his own stomach and chest but some of it lands on Minseok’s stomach as well.

Jimin doesn’t stop during or after his orgasm. He keeps going, riding Minseok’s dick like it’s the last thing he’ll do. He’s looking down at Minseok now as opposed to skyward during his own orgasm. His body moves beautifully as he rides him and it isn’t long before he’s reaching his orgasm, the force of it magnified by Jimin’s pheromones so that the younger can feed on it.

When he comes down from his own euphoric high, it’s to sweet little kisses on his face and lips and Jimin’s soft little apologies. Minseok hums a little, getting Jimin’s attention. Minseok tilts his head up and Jimin happily goes for the kiss Minseok offers, buzzing with contentment as they kiss in a rather lazy fashion.

“That was so good baby,” Minseok praises and Jimin beams, electric blue eyes glittering like jewels.

“Are you hungry?” Jimin asks, nipping at Minseok’s bottom lip again. He really likes doing that.

“No. Unlike you, my little glutton, I don’t need to eat as much,” Minseok says, amused by the way Jimin flushes at being called out.

“I actually don’t need to feed this much it’s just that I can’t help it with you,” Jimin says and Minseok laughs.

“I’m not complaining,” Minseok replies and Jimin eyes him for a second before giving him more kisses. Affectionate little thing.

“If you want to indulge though, I wouldn’t mind,” Jimin speaks very softly when he’s shy, but Minseok hears him perfectly.

“That’s very sweet of you, darling,” Minseok says and Jimin beams at the pet name. If the sun wasn’t already out, Minseok would think it was sitting in his lap.

Minseok probably could feed off of Jimin often, but that was a sure way to get addicted, if he wasn’t already. Jimin’s blood was a lot like a caffeine shot dosed with ecstasy and so Minseok would have to be careful not to overindulge. His little Incubus seemed to heal well and very quickly but that’s only because he’d been fed so much in such a short amount of time. He’s sure the younger would need more rest otherwise.

Minseok is quick to roll them over, pressing kisses all over Jimin’s face as the Incubus squeals and giggles, moans even when Minseok presses his teeth in a little. Jimin is pliant in his arms, willing to go into any position Minseok puts him into. Grinning, Minseok runs his tongue along Jimin’s throat, delighting in the pretty little moans he’s rewarded with. It’s so easy to come to a decision then. He presses in closer, nipping at Jimin’s neck until he gets up to his ear, smiling when Jimin shivers at the touch.

“I’m definitely keeping you,” he says, tone filled with promise and want and all Jimin can do is cling onto him as Minseok rolls them over, more than willing to stay in bed for the rest of his days if it means keeping the Incubus with him.


End file.
